A sages prodigy
by SAOFan22
Summary: A story were Jiraiya raises naruto


In the aftermath of the Nine Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf Village, all was silent on the former battlefield until the piercing cry of a new born baby rang out through the stillness of the great village.

In the fresh clearing created by the majestic battle between the evil fox and their beloved fourth Hokage stood his predecessor; Hiruzen Sarutobi the 'Great Professor' or 'The God of Shinobi'. He stared sadly down at the bodies of their new hero - Minato - and his wife - Uzumaki Kushina.

In his arms he was holding their new born child and Jinchuriki; Uzumaki Naruto.

There was a shimmer of air accompanying the arrival of two ANBU: one wore a Dog mask with gravity defying silver hair and the other sported a Tiger mask and brown spikey locks.

"Minato sensei…" The dog masked ANBU choked out in a sob.

"Seal their bodies and return them to the village" the Third ordered softly, curling his arms tighter around the screaming baby and heading back towards the still standing tower.

8 Years after the Nine Tails Attack

The Third Hokage stood looking out at his village in his office whilst smoking a brown pipe. He was deep in his musings when a throaty voice pulled him back to his surroundings.

"They should be returning soon Hiruzen" said Mitokado Homura - one of his advisors and a former teammate back in his genin days.

"Yes, they should be at the gates by now. We shall go and greet them." asked the Hokage

"Is that really necessary? They should be arriving here shortly any way." Stated his second advisor, Utatane Koharu. She was a wise woman (of that Hiruzen had no doubt) but did not really show much in the way of emotion. The Hokage was sure that even after his death his former teammate would show no sorrow; only the same stoic expression.

Although following that line of thought, she was most indisputably the text book definition of a kunoichi.

"Knowing Jiraiya, his path will likely be a more roundabout route. If we do not go now… I doubt we will see them before nightfall, if not tomorrow."

Hiruzen glanced up at the woman, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Her face briefly showed reluctant acceptance, before falling straight back into the indifferent mask she hardly ever took off. Knowing he had won, Hiruzen stepped around his desk and begun the arduous walk to the main gate.

Oh how he wished he could use Minato's Hiraishin…

Hidden Leaf Village Main Gates

Standing right between the two massive doors leading into the village were two individuals:

One was a heavily built man with white, messy, waist-length hair tied back into a ponytail and two long, thick bangs framing both sides of his face. He had two red lines running down from each of his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil on it. He also had a rather noticeable wart on the left side of his nose.

The man wore a muddy green, short kimono and matching pants; under which he exhibited mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His getup was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side and a large red scroll on his back.

The other was an eight year old boy with short blond hair that shot out in all directions and eyes the colour of the sky. He wore a burnt orange T-shirt with a red swirl on the back, knee length black shorts and the standard blue shinobi sandals. On each thigh sat two pouches: one filled with kunai and shuriken, the other holding several different scrolls and a sealable ink pot.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto." Jiraiya said with the air of a man revealing his greatest work of art, flourishing his hands out towards the sprawl of buildings inside the gates.

"It's not as busy as you said it would be Ero Sennin." said the blonde haired little boy, his eyes flickering around over the buildings and the few people that were about.

"Hello Jiraiya."

The two looked towards the voice and the presences they had both sensed, spotting three elderly figures closing the gap between them. The man in front displayed a short white gotte and was wearing red and white robes with a triangular hat; the kanji for fire written in bold red on the top. He was puffing away at a small pipe and when he came to a standstill, wisps of white smoke clouded his face in the tranquil air.

"Ah…and you must be Uzumaki Naruto?" questioned the third Hokage.

"Yeah he is sensei, but I would prefer not to talk out here" hedged Jiraiya uncomfortably, glancing around meaningfully at the few people on the streets who had begun to stare at the sight of four of the most powerful ninja in the Land of Fire and a small unknown boy.

"Very well. We shall head to my office and speak then."


End file.
